


under the night sky

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, They go on vacation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minho has a weird dream about Jisung and starts to see things differently.





	under the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Q: If you were to go on a one week trip which member would you go with?
> 
> A: [My] personality matches really well with Lee Know hyung. We really do match well. However, both of us are bad at making decisions. In case I went with Lee Know we'd keep thinking about where to go.

_Minho can hear the ocean waves crashing into the shore. The sound almost lulls him to sleep but he shakes the feeling way. Instead, he chooses to enjoy the painting-like scenery. The water is crystal clear and the sky a heavenly blue._

_Someone plops down next to him and hands him a drink, wrapping their arm around his shoulder._

_The drink looks like a mojito and Minho wastes no time in obnoxiously slurping it. Instantly feeling refreshed and slightly buzzed. He’s always been a lightweight._

_The person next to him chuckles and takes the drink out of his hands, also taking a sip from it._

_It’s Jisung._

_The lemon haired boy turns his head towards Minho and rests his chin on Minho’s shoulder, beaming at him._

_“Happy anniversary baby!” Jisung whispers in Minho’s ear and starts leaving a trail of kisses from his temple to jawline._

_Minho giggles and Jisung’s lips feel cool against his hot skin and Jisung’s overgrown stubble makes Minho ticklish._

_“Jisung what are you doing?” Minho finally manages to get out once Jisung’s lips are off his face._

_“What? I can’t spoil my boyfriend with kisses on our anniversary trip?”_

_“Hmm, say that again.” Minho tries to sound as nonchalant as possible but fails miserably. Hearing that word come out of Jisung’s pretty mouth sets something off in him._

_“What? Boyfriend?” Jisung smirks._

_“Yeah, say that again.”_

_“Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Lee Minho, my boyfriend of three years and many more to come.” Jisung singsongs._

_“That sounds nice.” Minho giggles again, a little louder this time._

_“Are you drunk, baby?”_

_“I’m not that lightweight, Jisung.” Minho mumbles and Jisung playfully rolls his eyes and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. Minho thinks Jisung tastes like the sweet drink they shared earlier._

_Jisung stands up abruptly and dusts the sand from his frayed jean shorts. “Come on Minho! Let’s go to the shore and get our feet wet.”_

_“I don’t wanna get up, it’s nice here.” Minho whines._

_“Get up before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you into the sea,” Jisung says as he stands directly in front of Minho and crosses his arms. Jisung is hiding his lemon hair with his awful black bucket hat that’s way too big for his head._

_Minho gasps dramatically, clearly not believing that Jisung would do that. “You wouldn’t!”_

_“I would! Come on baby I bet the water feels really nice and cool.” Jisung pleads._

_“I’m sure it does but can we just lay here for a few minutes? I feel a little dizzy.”_

_“I knew that getting that drink for you would be a bad idea.” Jisung snickers and lays back down. Minho trails his hand on Jisung’s back, tracing the sun tattoo on his shoulder blade. He breathes in the sweet summer ocean scent of Jisung— It’s intoxicating— everything about Jisung is and it makes Minho’s head spin a little._

_“I wish we could always stay like this,” Minho whispers and leaves a kiss on Jisung’s exposed back._

_“Mmm, that feels nice. Being here with you feels nice.” Jisung repositions himself so he’s looking up at Minho and gives him a small smile._

_“I love you, baby.”_

_“I love you too. Happy anniversary and thank you for bringing me here.”_

★☆★

Minho wakes from his dream and it all felt so vivid it’s like he can almost feel Jisung’s presence next to him and he frowns at the thought. Jisung isn’t here and it was obviously all a dream— a nightmare if he’s being honest.

He doesn’t want to dwell further on why he would have a romantic dream about his best friend. Why he dreamed about Jisung being his boyfriend and saying _I love you_ to each other. It’s not like Minho and Jisung have never exchanged those words before but it was clearly different this time. Minho thinks he’s lost his mind and all rationale.

Minho stares at his bedroom wall for a few minutes, eyes focused on the peeling paint when he realizes he can feel a dip on the other side of his mattress. It doesn’t feel like his cats so he turns around slowly, clutching the sheets close to his drumming heart. His eyes land on Jisung laying next to him, head propped on his elbow and looking at Minho expectantly. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Jisung greets Minho in his usual bright and cheery tone, giving Minho a big gummy smile.

Minho blinks the sleep out of his eyes, clearly not believing what he’s seeing and takes a double-take at Jisung. 

_This cannot be happening right now._

Minho doesn’t have the energy to yell or kick Jisung out of his bed so instead he just silently stares back at his friend, blinking rapidly in the way he does when he’s at a loss for words. 

Jisung being in Minho’s bed isn’t something out of the ordinary (it’s also not the first time Minho has woken up to Jisung breaking into his place) but Minho did just have a _romantic_ dream about his best friend and now they’re in close proximity, something Minho isn’t sure he’s super comfortable with considering what happened.

“What are you doing here? Who let you in?” Minho finally manages to ask once the shock wears off. He covers his eyes with his arm, it’s suddenly too bright in the room.

“Doongie opened the door for me. Your cats are so smart and well behaved, Minho. You did an excellent job raising them.” Sarcasm drips from every syllable and Minho knows Jisung well enough to know he’s using it as a defense mechanism. He’s deflecting and keeping something from Minho, which is rare, to say the least.

Jisung has his hand on Minho’s arm— they’re cold and calloused and he’s slowly moving Minho’s arm away from his face so he can take a peek at him.

Minho blinks, eyes adjusting to the brightness and _Jisung._ “Do you have to be this irritating? I just saw you and I wasn’t looking forward to seeing you again this soon.” Minho’s tone is curt and he’s squinting up at Jisung. He wishes Jisung would let him go back to sleep.

“What are you talking about? We haven’t seen each other in a week! One week, Minho! Can you believe that? We’ve never been apart for that long.” Jisung is still looking at Minho only this time he has a certain look on his face that Minho is too tired to distinguish.

“Oh. I had a dream about you.” Minho mumbles, sleep trying to overtake him again. He would be lying if he said that was the first time he’s dreamed about Jisung in _that_ way but he’d rather be back at the beach with the waves trying to overtake him than to tell Jisung the truth about his dream.

_(His dreams are usually not this foretelling. It’s usually things like Minho going in for a kiss on the cheek and missing completely or Jisung being extra affectionate.)_

“What about?” Jisung finally lets go of Minho’s arm and lays on his back, shifting to get comfortable. He no longer has his eyes on Minho and the older boy breathes a sigh of relief.

“I dreamt Doongie bit you and you wouldn’t stop crying. Now get off my bed before I kick you out.” Minho sleepily teases the other boy.

“You can’t kick me off the bed! I have Dori right next to me and you could hurt our daughter!” Jisung is _loud._ Too loud for eight in the morning. Minho was so focused on Jisung and the dream that he didn’t notice the kitten between them.

He feels his chest constrict at the comment. Why is Jisung calling _his_ cat their daughter? That would mean that he and Jisung are together. That he and Jisung are in some type of partnership and he supposes that they are— albeit platonic. But what does Jisung really mean by that? 

“Our daughter? She’s mine dumbass. I’m a proud single dad.” Minho takes the feline away from Jisung and places her on his chest, scratching behind her ears. Dori is purring lightly and it brings a small smile to Minho’s face.

“I helped you pick her out! She’s as much as mine as she is yours. We can share custody like one of those divorced couples.” Jisung pleads as he scoots closer to Minho while trying to pet Dori. Minho indeed adopted his newest feline with the help of Jisung. 

_(Minho and Jisung were hanging out one afternoon when it occurred to Jisung to browse a local pet shelters website. Minho remembers Jisung saying something along the lines of “you and your old cats could liven up a little by having a new addition to the family” and that’s when he found Dori. The abandoned kitten had on a colorful fuzzy sweater in the pictures and the description on the website reminded Jisung of Minho. It didn’t take Jisung a lot of convincing for Minho to schedule an appointment for the next day to meet the kitten. Both boys were completely enamored with the playful kitten and well the feeling was definitely reciprocated.)_

“Keep dreaming, Han.”

”Whatever, Lee.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” Minho questions Jisung and he hopes that Jisung will be serious this time and tell him the real reason he’s here. Minho still feels a bit groggy but he won’t be able to go back to sleep after the distraction that is Han Jisung.

“What? I can’t visit my best friend now?” Jisung replies, clearly offended that Minho would think he has other intentions.

“Yeah but there’s always a catch with you.” Minho turns on his side to face Jisung and eyes him skeptically. He hasn’t seen Jisung in a week since they were both busy with their own thing and their schedules weren’t lining up but Minho supposes that’s one of the drawbacks of being an adult _—_ not always having time to see the people that are important to you.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. But let me get under the covers with you. I’m cold and want to be cuddled.” Minho doesn’t think twice before lifting the sheets for Jisung to enter, being like this is almost second nature to them. Dori jumps off the bed and leaves the two together.

Jisung adjusts himself against Minho’s front and wiggles around trying to get in a comfortable position, Minho puts a leg over Jisung’s body to make sure he stays in place and stops moving around. Jisung fits against Minho perfectly like he was made just for him.

It’s amusing how Jisung’s first instinct is to be the little spoon. Minho enjoys the warmth coming from Jisung’s body and the way he always smells like fresh laundry. Being like this is peaceful. 

“So,” Minho pauses to think about what he genuinely wants to say. “Why did you come to my house unannounced?”

“I was thinking that since we haven’t seen each other and there’s a holiday coming up that we could go on a road trip to my parent’s vacation house. We haven’t traveled together in a while and I thought it would be nice for us to go together. Just the two of us. There’s also a lake nearby where we could go fishing since I know you’re into that.” Jisung turns his head around to search Minho’s face for his reaction but he’s suddenly aware of just how close he is to Minho’s face so he turns around before Minho can notice the flush creeping up on his round cheeks.

Minho hums in affirmation, making sure to take in everything Jisung has said. “You thought of everything huh?”

“Yeah.”

“And there’s no way I can talk myself out of this.”

“No, you’re stuck with me. Forever.” Jisung says smugly. 

“This is kind of last-minute though. What if I already had plans?”

“Well for starters you don’t have any other friends to make plans with and secondly last-minute trips are always fun.”

“Just for that comment, I won’t be agreeing to go with you.” Minho takes his hands off Jisung’s waist and lays on his back.

“Minho!” Jisung yells loudly and moves from his spot. Minho feels something on him and sees that Jisung is now straddling him. He has this crazy look in his eyes and he’s pinning down Minho’s arms.

“Minho we have to go on this trip together it’s extremely important! I’m not getting off of you until you agree.”

“Fine. When would we be going on this impromptu trip?” Minho tries to wiggle his arms out of Jisung’s death grip but it’s to no avail. Jisung’s shirt has moved to expose his collarbone and Minho gulps. This position is too _intimate_.

“Right now.”

“Jisung!” Minho stares at Jisung and feels like his eyes are going to bulge out of his head. He’s no longer entranced after hearing his now ridiculous plan. He feels truly awake now.

Jisung shifts around the bed so he’s face to face with Minho now. “I have everything under control. Just trust me.” Jisung says confidently and get’s off of Minho.

“That’s hard to believe when the last time we went on a trip you ended up giving me the wrong directions and we ended up on the other side of the island.” Minho thinks back to their spring trip the year before. Everything was going fine until he realized that they were driving in circles because Jisung had the map upside down.

“Well In my defense I suck at reading maps.”

“No kidding.”

Minho and Jisung go back to their comfortable silence and stay in bed together. Minho takes the opportunity to catch up on emails while Jisung watches tv. Eventually one of the cats jumps on the bed asking for their attention. 

Jisung is the one to finally break the silence, “Minho we should get going soon. We still need to pack and get snacks for the road.”

Minho finally looks up from his phone and tosses it on the bed. His work emails can wait until he’s back home from the trip. “Do you want me to take you back to your place?”

“Nah it’s fine. I think I have enough clothes here and I can always borrow some of yours.” Jisung pulls the covers off and stands up to stretch. Minho tries hard to not stare at Jisung’s exposed happy trail.

“So who’s gonna take care of the cats while we’re away? They can’t fend for themselves! Dori is still a baby.”

“Stop being dramatic. They’ll be fine and I already asked Jeongin to stop by and take care of them while we’re gone. He said he would come over soon.”

“Okay. What time should we leave? Isn’t your vacation home like a two-hour drive from here?”

“I guess we could go now. I already made a list of everything we need. We’ll just have to go grocery shopping once we get into town.”

“Wow. I’ve never seen you prepare for something so much. Are you sure this is just an ordinary trip and not a trap to get me alone in the woods and kill me?” Minho eyes him suspiciously, this doesn’t feel like an ordinary trip.

Jisung rolls his eyes and extends his hand out to Minho. “Shut up and get ready so we can get going.”

Minho gets out of bed with the help of Jisung and goes into the bathroom to get ready. He takes his time knowing that any alone time this weekend will practically be nonexistent. 

When Minho walks out; hair still dripping from his shower, Jisung is busy going through his dresser drawers and packing clothes, for the both of them. Packing for a trip together feels oddly domestic. It’s not even the first trip that they’ll be taking together but the fact that Jisung will be wearing Minho’s clothes for the entirety of the trip, unfortunately, makes Minho’s heart flutter.

Jisung hands Minho clothes and gets dressed. The two make their way to the convenience store down the street to get some snacks for their mini road trip.

Minho is at the back choosing drinks, he gets an iced coffee for himself and chocolate milk for Jisung. Jisung comes up to him with an armful of chips and sweets and Minho hands over his wallet.

When Minho and Jisung get back Jeongin is already outside the door. Jeongin waves at them and enters after them, taking off his shoes and setting his bag down in the entryway. Doongie immediately comes up to him and starts rubbing against his ankles. The feline has always preferred Jeongin over Jisung.

Jeongin sits on the couch and Jisung joins him. Minho busies himself with making sure he has everything he’ll need. 

“So you two are going on a honeymoon now?” Jeongin says as he grabs the remote to turn on the tv. He pays no attention to the way Minho has frozen up.

Minho hears a loud smack and Jeongin doubles over.

“Ow! Minho control your cat! He just hit me with a pillow!” Jeongin shrieks and it hurts Minho’s ears but he’s too busy laughing. It’s what the little gremlin gets.

Jisung hops off the couch and goes to Minho’s side, giving him a high five and picking up the bags.

“We’re gonna get going now Jeongin. Make sure you clean the litter box and feed them three times a day.” Minho says as he approaches the entryway, putting his shoes on and opening the door for Jisung.

“Got it. Now get out of here and enjoy your trip! Use protection!” Jeongin pushes them out of the apartment and slams the door.

Minho decides to ignore the comment.

★☆★

Minho gets into his old white hatchback and turns on the radio while Jisung is putting their bags away in the trunk.

Jisung emerges with a bag full of convenience store snacks and hands something over to Minho. 

“I got you some of that dried fruit you like so you don’t get hungry during the drive,” Jisung says while he munches on a choco pie and takes a sip of his milk.

Minho observes what Jisung handed him and sees that it’s dried persimmon. He opens the bag, delighted, and starts eating. He hasn’t realized just how hungry he was.

Jisung is always getting Minho stuff, whether it’s because it reminded him of Minho, or he thinks the older boy will like it. Jisung is always doing little things to show how much he cares about Minho. It’s been this way since they met a few years ago and instantly became best friends. 

Minho is always in Jisung’s thoughts. 

Jisung pulls out his phone and types in the address and turns on the automatic voice function so it can tell Minho where to go (since Jisung has no sense of direction and will surely get them lost on the way to _his home_ ).

Minho enjoys the scenery and the vast amount of trees. He’s always preferred the countryside than in the city. Jisung always teases him for it, saying he’s going to end up owning a farm when he’s an old man, which is a future Minho wouldn’t mind.

The drive is peaceful and they don’t do a lot of talking and instead sing along to whatever is playing on the radio. A ballad comes on and Jisung is singing so intently and the car suddenly feels too stuffy. Minho has always thought Jisung has a lovely voice but he doesn’t particularly enjoy hearing him sing a love song.

— 

They arrive at a grocery store and immediately go their separate ways. Minho makes his way to the meat section and he presumes Jisung is off buying sweets.

He’s picking out different meats when Jisung sneaks up behind him and scares him. Minho yelps and almost drops the short ribs he’s holding. Jisung laughs (very obnoxiously) then proceeds to dump three bags of marshmallows in the shopping cart.

“What’s all this for?” Minho questions as he passes different packages of meat to Jisung.

“So we can make smores duh,” Jisung replies while taking hold of the cart.

“That would require a campfire and I don’t know how to start one.” Minho raises a brow.

“Well, it's your lucky day because your best friend just so happens to be an expert at starting campfires, ” Jisung’s tone is smug and he puts an arm around Minho’s shoulder.

“I don’t know Han, you and fire sound like a dangerous combo.” Minho stifles a laugh and Jisung shoots daggers his way.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Lee.”

— 

Minho has only been here once, for Jisung’s graduation party last year but he instantly recognizes the house. He pulls up on the gravel driveway and Jisung immediately swings the car door open and sprints to the front door, leaving Minho to fetch all their bags and groceries.

Minho takes their stuff out of the trunk and follows Jisung inside. He sets it all down and joins Jisung on the couch. He can worry about putting it all away later.

“I’m tired,” Jisung scoots closer to Minho and rests his head on his lap.

“You weren’t the one driving,” Minho replies mid-yawn.

“Yeah, but I had to keep you entertained so you wouldn’t fall asleep on the wheel.”

“Have I ever told you that you have a pretty voice?” Minho runs his hand through Jisung’s hair. He’s growing it out and it looks good— Minho likes the lemon color.

“No,” Jisung croaks and his grip on Minho’s thighs loosens. 

“Well, you do. You should sing more often Jisung.” Jisung turns slightly to see Minho’s sincere smile.

Jisung falls asleep on Minho and he’s snoring lightly. There’s a trail of drool on the side of his mouth and it’s starting to pool on Minho’s jeans. Minho looks disgusted but doesn’t move away, instead he observes Jisung’s long pretty lashes and the cute mole on his cheek that he’s never noticed before. He’s never been this close to Jisung’s face in the daylight. Minho finds it endearing how Jisung’s face swells up when he’s asleep it makes his already chubby cheeks so much rounder and he fights the urge to pinch Jisung’s cheeks.

Minho gets up slowly, after feeling like a creep while watching Jisung sleep. He grabs a blanket nearby and places it on Jisung’s tiny frame, tucking him in and placing a tentative kiss on his forehead.

Minho keeps himself distracted with putting their things away so he doesn’t have to deal with the way his heart is frantically beating.

★☆★

Minho wakes up to an empty bed but he remembers not going to sleep alone. Last night’s events are a little fuzzy due to the beers he’d drank but what he does remember inviting a scared Jisung to his room. After Jisung woke up from his nap he insisted on putting on a horror film and Minho didn’t understand why as Jisung is the most easily frightened person he knows. But he’s learned to not question Jisung’s choices.

The overly confident part of Minho thinks it was all an elaborate plan to get him to cuddle with Jisung— but Minho won’t complain— he loves to comfort the younger and if he can use Jisung as a human body pillow that’s even better.

Minho peels the sheets from his body and messily makes the bed. He grabs his glasses from the nightstand and wanders out of the room, instantly hit with a sweet vanilla scent and the sight of Jisung almost makes him think he’s dreaming _again_.

Jisung has his back to Minho and he’s standing in front of the kitchen island with a cute red gingham apron on with flour sprinkled around everywhere. He’s even managed to get some on his hair, it amuses Minho how much of a mess Jisung can be.

Jisung is too concentrated on the task at hand that he still hasn’t noticed that Minho has woken up and is watching him. Minho tiptoes into the kitchen, as he gets closer to Jisung he sees that the younger is attempting to make cupcakes. Minho grins at the thought of Jisung waking up early to bake them something. He wants this trip to be special and Minho doesn’t fully understand why but he won’t question it. He’s having fun and enjoying being in Jisung’s presence again.

Minho, in his sleep dazed state, puts his arms around Jisung’s tiny waist and pulls him against his chest. Jisung drops the measuring cup he was holding, instantly relaxing when Minho rests his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. Minho doesn’t, speak up for a while and instead chooses to take in the sight of Jisung’s mess.

“What are you doing?” Minho’s voice is muffled as he presses into Jisung’s neck.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m making red velvet cupcakes!” Jisung turns his head to face Minho and he’s even managed to get frosting on his face. Minho shouldn’t find this as cute as he does.

“Are we supposed to be having these for breakfast?” Minho dips his finger into the cake batter and ignores Jisung’s protests.

“No, they’re for later. I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep so I tried to keep myself busy.” Minho hums in response and continues to lick the cake batter off his finger, ignoring the way Jisung’s face has scrunched up.

Minho let’s go of Jisung and starts wiping the counters. “You look cute with your apron on.” 

“T-thanks.”

“Go take a shower. I’ll put these in the oven and finish cleaning up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Go shower so we can go fishing later.”

—

Jisung walks out of the bedroom dressed in his own khaki cargo shorts and a tank top. _Thank god._ Minho doesn’t think he could handle seeing Jisung in his own clothes.

“You look like you belong in a fraternity.” Minho comments from the couch.

“You don’t look any better.” Jisung retorts and Minho looks down at his yellow shorts and shrugs. He’s never claimed to have a great fashion sense.

They walk to the dock with their fishing rods and bait in hand. Minho finds a good spot and gets his hook and bait ready. He ends up helping Jisung with it because he somehow managed to get his hook stuck on his shorts.

Jisung is awfully quiet— which Minho finds strange since he usually likes to scream at the fish. He’s always more excited about the catch than Minho is.

“You okay?” Minho bumps his knee with Jisung’s to get his attention. 

“This is boring where are all the fish!” Jisung groans and pulls his bucket hat down.

“You have to be patient Jisung. That’s the whole point of fishing.”

Eventually, Minho starts to reel in his hook and it manages to lift Jisung’s spirits.

They go back after a few hours with a cooler full of fish that Minho plans to make for lunch.

—

After lunch (with no help from Jisung) they get ready to go into town. There’s a night market Jisung used to enjoy going to as a teenager and he wants to revisit it with Minho.

It doesn’t take them long to arrive there and Jisung excitedly jumps up and down in the car seat. There’s a long line of food stalls overlooking the night sea and a good amount of people already.

“We’re here!”

“I can see that Jisung.” Minho chuckles at his enthusiasm.

“Sorry, I’m just excited. I haven’t been here since the summer before college.” Jisung sheepishly says. Minho takes his hand and squeezes it, letting Jisung lead the way.

They buy different types of food and find a table to sit on. Jisung talks with his mouth full about his high school days and how he’d come here during the summer with his friend group back then. 

“Do you think we would’ve been friends?” Minho interrupts Jisung midstory. 

“What do you mean?” Jisung looks puzzled and sets his food down.

“In high school I mean. Do you think we would’ve been friends back then if we knew each other?”

“Minho! Of course, I think we’d always end up being together no matter the circumstances. I think some people will always end up being in your life no matter what and you’re one of them.” Jisung reaches across the table and places his hand on top of Minho’s. Minho suppresses a shudder. He doesn’t need Jisung to know the type of effect he has on him.

Minho blinks and open and closes his mouth, resembling the fish he caught earlier. He feels his eyes sting at the sincerity in Jisung’s tone.

“Why do you always make everything so emotional? Come on let’s go find that ring toss game you were talking about.”

—

There’s a silent agreement that Minho and Jisung will share a room— and bed. Minho doesn’t protest. It’s only them two and it makes sense for them to stay together in this big house.

★☆★

The pair start the day early. Minho woke up before Jisung and it was his turn to surprise the younger with a treat. 

They devoured the chocolate chip pancakes and hours later they’re still in the same position on the couch. Minho is laying down and his legs are propped on Jisung’s lap. The younger is absentmindedly running his down Minho’s thighs. Minho finds it difficult to concentrate on the movie playing (it was his time to choose and he proudly put on Ratatouille).

Minho props himself up on his elbows, “Do you have the instruction manual for the tent?”

“Wait you actually wanna do the whole camping thing?”

“Yeah. If I decide I hate it I can always come back inside.”

“It’s in the drawer next to the kitchen sink. Do you need any help?”

“I’m gonna attempt to put it together but if I’m not back in an hour, by all means, come find me.”

“Good luck!” Jisung screams from the couch as Minho closes the door. He’s glad he found an excuse to get away from Jisung for a bit. Jisung’s words from last night are still ringing in his head.

Building the tent is easier than Minho thought it would be. He wonders if it would have taken him less time if he accepted Jisung’s help.

Minho hears footsteps approaching and snap his head up, Jisung is approaching him with something bundled in his arms.

“Here. I brought a sleeping bag.” Minho takes the neatly folded bag from Jisung and puts it inside the tent. He unfolds it and sees that it’s just one single sleeping bag— only big enough for one person.

“There’s only one,” Minho states the obvious.

“I know. It’s all we had but we’ll make it work, we always do.” Jisung shrugs and sits on a log nearby, picking up a stick and tracing patterns on the ground.

“Okay.” Minho ignores the way Jisung’s words make him feel. “What else do we need?”

“I need to gather firewood and then we just need to get the food we prepared earlier.”

“Are you sure you actually know how to build a fire? I don’t want you to singe off your eyebrows.”

“Yes dumbass, now I’m gonna go find some firewood. Do you wanna help me or not?”

“Yeah, sure, lead the way.” The two walk together in comfortable silence. Jisung stopping every now and then to pick up twigs, making sure to tell Minho which ones are ideal for a long-lasting fire and which ones to avoid.

Jisung knows his way around the woods and Minho makes sure to stay by his side. After Jisung decides he’s gathered enough wood they head back to the house for lunch.

Minho opens the sliding door to the deck and Jisung follows behind him. They work around each other to make dinner. The sky is starting to set and Minho admires the hues of pink and orange.

Minho thinks there’s something here with Jisung. Maybe there always has been but he’s been too oblivious to notice.

★☆★

Jisung builds the fire and talks Minho through it but if Minho is being honest he’s too busy staring in amazement than listening.

Jisung being a wilderness person is kinda hot.

It takes them a few tries to not burn the marshmallows. Jisung was panicking when Minho’s kept catching fire and turning it into charcoal.

The fire casts shadows on Jisung’s face and Minho finds it hard to look away. Jisung is mesmerizing. Minho loses track of how many smores he’s had. 

Jisung leans on his shoulder and it feels oddly familiar like they've been here before. Minho grabs another marshmallow from the bag and gives it to Jisung. The younger boy already opening his mouth so Minho can feed him. Minho loves how comfortable being with Jisung is.

Minho is focused on listening to the fire crackling when Jisung suddenly clears his throat and speaks up.

“I think I like you Minho,” Jisung whispers but he’s talking again before the words register in Minho’s brain. “You know what’s weird? That I don’t even remember what kind of person I was before I met you. I found myself wanting to tell you about every good thing that happened to me, even the minuscule things like having a shorter commute. You always listened so intently and never disregarded my feelings. You always made me feel loved and understood.”

Jisung moves his head from Minho’s shoulder and searches for his reaction. Minho stills and tightens his hold on the marshmallow bag. “I had a dream about you. We were at the beach and you got me a drink but it wasn't any type of drink it was a mojito. That’s not important anyway we were boyfriends? It was nice I guess.”

“Are you saying you like me?”

“Yes.”

Minho gently places his hands on Jisung, cupping his slightly red cheeks. “Thank you for everything. You really know how to make me feel special.” Minho chuckles and looks into Jisung’s starry eyes. Minho flutters his eyes shut and finally leans in and connects his lips with Jisung’s. His lips are soft and sweet and they kiss until they’re out of breath. Minho licks the chocolate from the corner of Jisung’s mouth before moving away.

“I think making out near an open flame is a safety hazard.”

“Yeah, let’s take this inside?”

Jisung stands up and grabs Minho by the arm, leading the way into the tent. Minho zips it up behind him and sits across from Jisung. The tent isn’t that big so their knees are touching and there’s nowhere Minho can escape too.

Jisung gets in the sleeping bag and pats the space next to him. Minho obliges and slips in, he can feel a rock digging in his back but tries his best to ignore it. Jisung burrows his head in Minho's neck and places a tentative kiss and murmurs _goodnight_ _._

Minho feels himself starting to drift off to dreamland, Jisung already long gone, and Minho is no longer afraid of what’s awaiting him.


End file.
